


You're my heaven

by LarrysHeaven28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dom/sub, FIFA World Cup 2018, Famous Louis, Football Captain Louis, Football Player Liam, Football Player Louis, Harry Has Long Hair, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, Russia, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysHeaven28/pseuds/LarrysHeaven28
Summary: Harry Styles is a horse rider and happens to go to the Fifa World Cup 2018 with his best friend Niall and meets someone who changes his life.





	You're my heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic, I'm not a native speaker - my English isn't the best so I apologize for any grammar mistakes or lack of better vocabulary. I really hope you'll enjoy it! Please, don't hate but constructive criticism is allowed. I got inspired by reading fanfics on here about Louis being a famous footie player and watching WC 2018. That's all I've gotta say for now. All the love, K.

It was the crack of dawn in the Yorkshire Stables when Harry went on with his early morning routine. After getting up and eating his breakfast, he went to the famous stables that are owned by Harry's well-known father, Desmond Styles. The stables are right next to Harry's massive mansion. Harry can't imagine a life without horses - heck, he can't even survive a day without them, they mean the world to him, especially a specific Anglo-Arabian mare named Gaia. Her coat is white, she's very fast and she's an amazing jumper. Gaia is currently 6 years old, she has a lush mane and tail making her very majestic-looking. She's the daughter of two famous horses who happen to be one of the best at cross-country, racing and show jumping, so Gaia is a horse that's worth a lot. She has been gifted (as a foal, aged 1) for Harry's 16th birthday. They know each other very well, Harry is the happiest when he's around Gaia.

Right now, after his gorgeous angel ate her breakfast, Harry groomed her and then saddled her up. He mounted her, warmed her up a bit and then galloped away into the blissful meadows.

After the lovely ride, he returned back to the stables on a very happy Gaia and ran into his best friend Niall Horan. He stood there dressed in his cowboy clothes. It seemed that he was going to ride his quarter horse. Niall had a big smile that only grew more when Harry approached.

"Hello mate!" Niall said with clear excitement.

"Hi! What got you so excited?" Harry asked with curiosity while dismounting his horse because it's rude to talk to someone on the ground when you're on a horse.

"You won't believe this."

"Believe what?" He stroked Gaia and held her by the reins from the ground.

"I won two front row tickets for the World Cup 2018! We're leaving for Russia next week, June 13th" Niall was jumping like a fangirl.

"Niall, how many times have I told you that I'm not fond of football? Maybe take your friend or something, there's no way I'm coming."

"But Harry, I promise you, it's gonna be amazing. You're my true friend that deserves to be happy so you're coming with me." Niall tried.

"A no is a no. I'm sorry like I said, I'm not interested in watching two teams fight over a ball like dogs." Harry said, but deep inside of him something was telling him to listen and go with Niall.

"Harold. It's more than 'fighting over a ball'. It's filled with nerves and excitement. There will be loads of countries playing. We want England to win since they're nominated. So pretty please, just come with me." Niall pleaded.

Harry thought about it for a moment. He really wants to make his friend happy, so why won't he give it a shot? He had a feeling that it won't be that bad.

"First of all, how many times do I need to tell you that I'm Harry? Second of all, I may or may not be coming with you."

"So it's a yes? Oh my god! Thank you!" Niall's big smile is back on his face.

"No, thank YOU for inviting me. You could've invited someone else."

"I just told you that you're my closest friend that I trust the most, so it's not a big deal to me since I won two tickets."

"But honestly-" Niall cuts him off.

"Shush. I'm gonna go now, see ya at lunch"

He watched as Niall walked off into the stable, saying something inaudible, most likely to his horse because he heard excited neighing. Harry, who was holding an impatient Gaia, went to her stall, unsaddled her and saw all the sweat from the saddle so he decided to sprinkle some water onto her since it's June and it's ok to wash her.

"Here girl." Harry released Gaia into the big paddock with other young mares after giving her a refreshing sprinkle.

She neighed happily and rubbed her head against Harry (It's a sign that a horse likes someone) before galloping off to the heard of mares hiding under an oak tree. Harry watched her with a smile when others greeted her and some moved away since she's the dominant one. He went to the stable again, to clean Gaia's equipment and clean her stall a bit, he knew that the stable hand would do it but he prefers to do this by himself since Gaia is his horse - his father isn't pleased with that because he told him that he hires people to do the dirty work, but Harry doesn't give a shit.

When he finished, he went back to his mansion, went up the stairs, walked into his big cozy room, closed his door and laid in his soft king-sized bed. Since he's leaving on Wednesday, June 13th and it was currently Saturday, he had to start packing up, like, right now. Instead of planning on what to pack for a month, Harry just laid there and daydreamed about the hot footie players he's gonna be seeing. One of his biggest dreams is to have a husband who loves sports equally as much as him and have a big family because Harry loves babies. Yes, Harry is gay, really gay in fact. He loves being babied and he's really sad about the fact that he's 21 and still single. He's been with only one guy in high school, but he turned out to be a big douchebag who made fun of Harry, humiliated him and thinks is the best in the world so Harry ditched him after barely a month of dating. It wasn't any big deal for him because he found a girlfriend straight away - so he was just using Harry.

After the train of thoughts, Harry decided to google up some information about football and WC to know just a bit more about the game and to know about who's gonna be playing.

He looked at some of the players and shit they're very attractive. Harry wishes he could get laid by one of them. He wishes he could be pinned to a wall or get tied up in bed. All of these thoughts made him horny. How is he going to survive watching them from the front row? Harry groaned as he got up to take care of his business. He hasn't done this in a while so why not do it now? He locked the door of his en-suite bathroom and took off his pants, then his briefs. He grabbed his hard-on that already had some pre-come and started rubbing it quickly with his big hand. At first, he was letting out small whimpers, then, a few seconds later he was a moaning mess. After a few more rubs, he released it all onto the floor. Breathing heavily, he cleaned himself up and when he calmed down he cleaned up the floor as well and as he was doing this, he heard calling for lunch coming from downstairs. He washed his hands, unlocked the door and went to have lunch but before that, he turned some tabs off that were filled with shirtless football players and changed it into pictures with horses instead.

As soon as he entered the dining room, he smelt the delicious food. It was pizza this time which made Harry very happy. He noticed Niall, who already ate half of his pizza. He greeted his parents, Niall's parents and his sister, Gemma. Everyone was talking loudly except for Niall, who had a mouth filled with pizza. Harry sat down next to Niall and grabbed his cutlery to start eating.

"Harry," Desmond started "next month there is a big show jumping competition and we know that you'd do amazing with Gaia, so you're going to take part, ok?"

Harry got anxious because he's staying in Russia until July 15th. "Umm... when is it gonna be?"

"It will be on... July 25th. It's going to last for the whole day. It'll be a really big competition with participants from the whole country."

"Thank God." Harry was relieved.

"I overheard that you're going to a big sports event with Niall for a month, is that right?" Gemma asked.

"Yes, we are indeed going to Russia for World Cup. I still can't believe that I have the tickets." Niall answered for Harry, whose mouth is full of pizza.

"Oh, that's amazing! I wish I could go too" said Gemma "but unfortunately I've got some stuff to do in the States"

"You wouldn't go anyway, it's nearly impossible to get the tickets."

"Oh right." Gemma frowned and continued to eat.

After the busy day filled with packing and spending time with Gaia, in the evening Harry decided to learn more about the English football team. All of them were so handsome, he read about them until he found a certain footie player, the captain, who just made Harry's jaw drop. Harry has never seen anyone as perfect and stunning as the guy with a jersey numbered 28 with 'Tomlinson' written above it. He read about him, found out that he's from Doncaster. He was shocked because he's been to that city twice. Harry's gonna admit - he may or may not be crushing on him. After reading some more about Louis William Tomlinson, he closed his laptop, put it back on his desk, turned the lights off, went under the covers and dreamed of the guy.

Harry couldn't wait until he left for Russia.


End file.
